


Love at first sight

by StoriesAboutUs



Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, a fluffy dog, and they lived happily ever after, they adopt a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Kara has a surprise for both their kids, a surprise that Lena doesn’t like at first but ends up loving it anyway.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: I sustain myself with the love of my family. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602238
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not my best work, but it's something.

"You have to know it was love at first sight," Kara explains to her wife who watches her with a confused frown from the living room with a sleeping Lara on her arms, while her brother is silently playing with his toys on the carpet. Then Lena notices the big box at one side of the door and Kara's arms hiding something behind her.

"What did you do?"

Liam looks up and Lara stirs on her arms and looks up to see her other mother as well.

"Mommy!" He stretches his tiny 5 year old hands towards her and when Kara doesn't pick him up, he pouts, and a few tears are threatening to leak from his blue/greenish eyes. Lara doesn’t say much just stares at Kara confused and Liam who has crossed his arms to which she copies but doesn’t say anything else because she’s still sleepy.

Lena calms him down with her hands at his back drawing circles which instantly has the desired effect.

"Mommy why won you up me?" He asks upset and Kara melts right then and there.

"Because mommy has something for you and your sister because she loves you guys very much."

All traces of hurt or anger are wiped out from Liam's face as he watches with anticipation what it is. "What mommy?"

"Just promise me something," He nods so Kara continues. "You have to take care good care of him."

"Kara," Lena warns her but it's silenced by a squeal from Liam when Kara shows the little puppy. Kara hands the little puppy to her son very carefully. Liam takes the puppy in his arms. This gets Lara fully awake and jumping up and down in Lena’s lap until she climbs down and goes to her big brother side and the dog to pet him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Kara, we can't-"

"Look at how happy they are," She glances down along with Lena and Lena knows how screwed she is, it's definitely a lost battle.

"Promise me that you're going to take care of it." She watches intently to her wife who nods eagerly.

"Mama I'm takin care of it!" Liam proclaims and the puppy barks accordingly.

“Me too!” Lara declares as well and the puppy barks again happily, paired with his wiggling tail.

"Kids, this is a great responsibility. You can't treat it like one of your toys."

"We know."

"And if you need help ask mommy-" Kara watches her with puppy dog eyes and she rolls her eyes because she knows what Kara wants her to say. "Or me, but it's mostly your responsibility." Both Liam and Lara nod and keep on petting the dog that instantly falls asleep.

"You have to name it guys." Kara says and this gets pensive looks from the three people in the room, including her wife, especially her wife.

"How about Rex?" Instead of Liam or Lara, Lena is the one to name it and Kara smirks at her, while Liam looks up to see Lena the same way Kara does when he wants her to continue.

"Why Rex?"

"Because when he yawns, he looks like a T-Rex, like this!" She pretends to do it and it brings out a giggle from her kids and the usual heart eyes from her wife.

"I love it mama!"

“I love it too!” 

'I love you.' Kara mouths to Lena who rolls her eyes but mouths 'I love you too.'

Liam and Lara end up taking good care of him, but when they’re not home, Rex finds himself following Lena everywhere.

Lena secretly loves it.

Kara secretly loves it as well.

(Ok it’s not a secret, she keeps teasing her wife).

She keeps teasing her because for someone who had a little frown when they saw the little ball of fur, this must be so excruciating.

This being curled in bed with said piece of fur on her chest and her two kids by Lena’s sides. And if that isn’t a sight to see then she doesn’t know what would be better to come home to.

She keeps teasing her because Lena has somehow found ways to dress Rex up. Kara thinks he has even more clothes than she ever did when she was single and that’s saying something.

She teases her because sometimes she finds Lena (or more like observes her wife, from the building beside L-corp) give Rex treats. The fact that she jokes and teases her wife is not because she’s giving him treats, it’s because he’s in Lena’s office and he has his own little bed and toys and-

Yeah so Kara teases her wife.

The only time she didn’t tease her wife was when she forgot to lock the door. You see, they were getting a little bit handsy and Lena was letting out moans of pleasure that could be mistaken by mons of pain, of course just to the dog outside the door.

So on one of those moans, Kara heard the door creak and then silence was followed by Kara’s yelp of surprise by finding Rex biting her leg and pulling Kara off of Lena.


End file.
